L'inexorable Mal
by Mawenn35
Summary: Et si le cours du temps avait été changé ? Que la bataille d'Asgard ne se soit pas passée comme prévu ? Qu'une parole est suffit ? Mais tout acte a une conséquence et la famille royale d'Asgard va l'apprendre à ses dépends...
1. Chapter 1

**Voici ma première fic longue qui devrait faire plus de 10 chapitres je pense.**

**Attention _SPOILER THOR 2_**

**Je remercie Lawnon pour ça super correction et vous souhaite à tous une excellente lecture !**

* * *

- Sorcière !

Frigga sourit triomphalement alors que Malekith hurlait sa rage de s'être fait duper de la sorte. Le plan de la reine avait fonctionné : Jane était en sécurité et Malekith ne détenait pas l'Ether. Peu lui importait sa propre survie à cet instant, l'important était que sa famille soit sauve. De plus, peut-être que sa mort réunirait enfin ses fils et permettrait à Loki de se racheter. A cette pensée, son sourire ne fit que s'agrandir, avant que la poigne du monstre la retenant prisonnière ne se resserre sur son cou, lui coupant momentanément la respiration.

- Où est l'Ether ? demanda Malekith, furieux.

Frigga le toisa du regard et dit d'un ton empli de défie :

- Je ne te le dirai jamais.

- Je te crois, déclara Malekith d'une voix basse.

L'étreinte mortelle de Kurse se resserra autour de la magicienne alors que le monstre se préparait à lui ôter la vie. Mais Frigga se tint fière et droite, telle la reine qu'elle était et ne cessant de fixer son ennemi alors qu'elle sentait sa mort approcher.

- **Non !**

Le temps sembla se figer. La lame s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la reine, les elfes noirs tournèrent vivement la tête vers l'auteur du cri et les yeux de la reine s'écarquillèrent de frayeur. Jane Foster se tenait là, debout sur le seuil de la porte, regardant avec terreur les ennemis d'Asgard. Après quelques secondes de silence, Algrim entama de nouveau son geste meurtrier.

- Non, ordonna Malekith. Ne la tue pas, qu'elle puisse admirer la destruction de ce monde qu'elle a vainement tenté de protéger.

Puis, il tourna la tête vers la porte principale et dit :

- Le prince asgardien arrive. Occupe-toi de lui. Que personne ne me dérange pendant que je récupère mon bien.

Il se tourna vers la Midgardienne et une lueur de convoitise brilla dans ses yeux alors qu'il s'avançait dangereusement vers elle.

- Fuit ! cria Frigga.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot de plus à Jane qui lui obéit prestement, Kurse lui donna un violent coup sur la nuque et la reine d'Asgard tomba au sol avec une étonnante grâce.

Cependant, contrairement à ce que pensait son agresseur qui déjà s'était éloigné, elle n'était pas inconsciente. Sa vision était floue, les couleurs se mélangeaient et un bourdonnement incessant résonnait dans ses oreilles mais Frigga se battait contre l'obscurité qui tentait de l'emporter. Jane, ses fils, Odin, tous avait besoin d'elle et elle le savait.

Elle se releva donc lentement, difficilement, et ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur alors que le sol tanguait sous ses yeux et que milles cloches semblaient sonner violemment dans sa tête. Au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes, sa vision redevint clair, son mal de tête s'amoindrit et elle se tourna vers l'endroit où, quelques minutes plus tôt, se tenait l'amour de son fils.

Résolument, Frigga se saisit de sa dague et se précipita dans les innombrables couloirs du palais doré d'Asgard, priant pour ne pas arriver trop tard.

0o0o0

Pendant ce temps, Algrim sortait de la pièce, se trouvant nez à nez avec Thor qui le projeta contre un mur d'un coup de marteau. Mais le prince sous-estima la force de son adversaire et, alors qu'il se détournait déjà, le monstre se relevait et le frappait durement. Thor alla s'écraser contre une colonne des appartements de la reine, légèrement sonné mais surtout très surpris qu'un de ses ennemis lui résiste autant.

Avant que l'asgardien ne puisse reprendre ses esprits, Kurse était sur lui et le ruait de coups. Au bout d'un certain nombre de chocs, Thor réussit à stopper son adversaire et s'apprêtait à lui rendre la pareille lorsqu'un rayon d'or percuta la brute au-dessus de lui, la faisant valdinguer à quelques mètres et la laissant sonnée au sol.

Thor essuya rapidement un filet de sang qui coulait de ses lèvres et se retourna vers cette aide inattendue. Odin se tenait là, Gungnir encore levé et l'œil flamboyant de colère. Le prince se releva et hocha la tête vers son père. Pas une parole ne fut échangée et tous deux se mirent face à Kurse, qui reprenait ses esprits, et levèrent leurs armes.

Avant que ce dernier ne puisse se rendre compte de ce que lui arrivait, l'éclair et le rayon le frappèrent de plein fouet et il hurla de douleur. Brulant sous les armes du prince et du roi d'Asgard, Algrim ne cessa de hurler se rage et sa douleur jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste de lui que son armure carbonisée.

Alors, père et fils se jetèrent un bref regard mais, avant qu'aucun des deux n'est pût parler, un cri de douleur féminin retentit.

- Frigga ! s'exclama Odin avec frayeur.

Il se mit à courir dans la direction du cri, suivi de peu par son fils.

0o0o0

Lorsque Frigga lui avait crié de fuir, Jane s'était retournée vivement et précipitée dans les couloirs du grand palais d'or. Elle courait sans but, tentant seulement de semer celui qui voulait sa mort. Son esprit rationnel s'était envolé, même la vue des corps morts, qu'ils soient elfes ou asgardiens, ne la choquait pas outre mesure. C'était le côté bestial de son être qui avait pris le dessus.

Ce côté que chacun porte en soi et qui parfois, peut nous faire commettre les pires atrocités mais peut aussi bien nous sauver la vie. C'était le cas pour Jane Foster en ce moment. Disparu l'esprit brillant de l'astrophysicienne multi-diplômée, ne restait plus que l'instinct de survie bestial. Mais peu lui importait tout cela en cet instant. Elle fuyait, elle ne savait où, mais elle fuyait.

Elle ne put cependant aller plus loin que quelques dizaines de mètres car soudain, ce fut comme si une chape de plomb s'abattait sur elle, la faisant suffoquer. Ses genoux flanchèrent et elle tomba à genoux, ses mains agrippant inutilement sa robe dans l'espoir vain de faire sortir ce fardeau de sa poitrine.

Alors que seule sa douleur comptait, des pas résonnant dans le couloir la firent revenir à la réalité. Malekith approchait lentement, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres. L'humaine voulut se relever, mais elle se rendit bien vite compte qu'elle en était incapable et n'en fut que plus terrorisée.

L'elfe noir appréciait cette frayeur, s'en délectait même. Il s'arrêta devant elle et la regarda comme un misérable insecte. Car c'est ce qu'elle était, pensait-il : un pitoyable parasite faible et vulnérable.

- Croyais-tu pouvoir m'échapper ? Croyais-tu pouvoir me priver de ce qui me revenait de droit ?!

La fureur brûlait dans les yeux de Malekith alors que Jane tremblait de peur au sol.

- Misérable humaine, comment as-tu pu songer que je ne te retrouverais pas ? Que les Asgardiens te protègeraient ? Ils sont faibles, comme toi voleuse. Où sont-ils tes vaillants protecteurs ? Te voilà seule et vulnérable. Quelle idiotie que de te montrer à moi. Dois-je vous remercier, toi et ta sottise ? Non, je ne pense pas... Car tu n'es qu'une voleuse ! Et je viens reprendre ce qui est à moi. L'Ether, mon Ether.

Alors qu'il parlait, Malekith levait lentement la main et Jane se sentit soulevée de terre. Elle voulut crier mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. L'elfe noir la remit debout et rabaissa le bras. Jane pensait qu'elle allait de nouveau tomber au sol mais une force invisible la maintenait debout et immobile alors que Malekith relevait un bras vers elle, appelant l'Ether.

Soudain, une rapide forme bleue repoussa d'un coup de dague Malekith loin de Jane. L'elfe réussit à éviter de se faire trancher la gorge mais une nouvelle cicatrice vint s'ajouter à celle déjà présente sur son visage alors qu'il tombait en arrière.

Frigga saisit l'épaule de la Midgardienne pour la pousser derrière elle mais une douleur abominable la prit subitement au bras. La reine d'Asgard hurla de douleur lorsque l'Ether, sortit de Jane pour retrouver son maître, la prit pour hôte.

L'ancienne détentrice de l'Ether tomba inconsciente au sol alors que la nouvelle tenait son bras serré contre elle. Grimaçant de douleur, elle tenta de résister, mais bien vite, ses genoux cédèrent et elle tomba également au sol. A genoux, elle releva la tête vers Malekith qui se redressait à quelques pas d'elle. Il la fixa d'un regard de braise et hurla de colère :

- Vous ! Encore vous !

Ses yeux normalement d'un blanc laiteux devinrent flammes alors que la rage le consumait. Il était si près ! Si près d'enfin récupérer l'Ether, son Ether ! Cette femme l'en avait de nouveau empêché. Elle payera...

- Qu'avez-vous fait ?! hurla-t-il.

Ses yeux flamboyants se posèrent alors sur le bras gauche de Frigga qu'elle tenait toujours serré contre sa poitrine. Une lueur rouge y passa soudain et disparut aussitôt. Les yeux de Malekith s'agrandir d'horreur et de colère à cette vue.

- Elle est à moi ! L'Ether est à moi ! Qu'avez-vous fait ?! répéta-t-il. Je vais vous tuer !

Mais alors qu'il allait mettre sa menace à exécution, Frigga plongea sa main valide dans sa robe et en sortit une des grenades des elfes ramassée sur un des cadavres. Elle la dégoupilla puis la jeta sur l'elfe avant de se coucher sur Jane pour tenter de la protéger.  
Malekith ne se rendit compte que trop tard de ce qu'il se passait. La bombe explosa, créant un trou noir qui avala le chef des elfes noirs.

Et pour la première fois depuis des millénaires, la peur put se lire dans les yeux de Malekith alors qu'il disparaissait dans un ultime cri de rage et de terreur.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous avez aimé ! :):)**

**Je pense publier à raison d'un chapitre par semaine, mais je ne suis pas très douée pour tenir les délais donc ne vous inquiétez pas si il y a un peu de retard, je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter cette fic tout de suite !**

**Un commentaire est le bienvenu, même si ce n'est qu'une simple appréciation du style ''j'ai aimé" ou " je n'ai pas trouvé ça super", l'auteur est toujours content de savoir qu'il est lu ;)**

**En tout cas, merci à tous et à toutes de m'avoir lu et bonne journée :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici donc le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :):)**

**Merci encore à ma merveilleuse correctrice, _Lawnon_, dont la vitesse m'impressionnera toujours et à tous les reviewvers (je suis pas sûre que cela se dise mais vous m'avez comprise XD), ça fait chaud au cœur :D**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

- Frigga !

- Jane !

Thor et Odin se précipitèrent vers les deux femmes allongées au sol. Ils avaient assisté à la disparition de Malekith depuis l'autre bout du couloir, mais cela leur importait peu alors que leurs amours étaient étendues au sol, apparemment inconscientes.

En entendant son nom, Frigga releva faiblement la tête vers les deux hommes accourant. Puis elle la tourna vers Jane, inconsciente sous elle et, alors que la douleur dans son bras lançait de nouveau, elle s'écarta rapidement de l'humaine. Mais l'Ether semblait aspirer ses forces et elle s'écroula de nouveau au sol.

Alors que Thor prenait soin de Jane qui se réveillait lentement, Odin se précipita au côté de Frigga. Il la prit doucement dans ses bras et soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'elle n'était pas blessée. Il avait eu si peur lorsque son cri de douleur avait résonné dans les couloirs ! Si peur de la perdre, de la perdre pour toujours. Il ne se le serait jamais pardonné...

Un gémissement de douleur lui fit tourner le regard vers le visage de son aimée. Celle-ci papillonnait doucement des yeux, tentant d'écouter et de comprendre les douces paroles d'Odin qui parvenaient comme un brouhaha incompréhensible à ses oreilles.

- Chuuut Frigga, tout va bien. Malekith est mort et vous n'avez rien. Tout va bien... chuchotait Odin.

Quand la reine reconnut la voix de son mari et sentit ses bras autour d'elle, elle tenta aussitôt de l'éloigner. Mais elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner peu à peu et sa voix faiblissait également.

- Non Odin... Ecartez-vous, restez loin de moi... Je suis dangereuse... l'Ether... Ne me touchez pas...

Les derniers mots avaient été dits si bas qu'Odin ne les entendit même pas. En revanche, il s'inquiéta de la voir ainsi s'agiter dans ses bras et de son regard qui exprimait une peur qu'il n'avait que rarement vue chez son épouse. Elle était toujours forte et courageuse, ne montrant quasiment jamais ses peines ou ses douleurs, mais là, dans ses superbes yeux bleus, se reflétaient la terreur et la panique.

- Frigga, qu'avez-vous ? Questionna le roi. Pourquoi voulez-vous que je m'écarte ? Je vous l'ai dit, tout va bien.

Il voulut poser ses mains sur les joues de sa douce pour la rassurer et Frigga, trop faible, n'eut pas le temps de l'en empêcher. Dès que les doigts d'Odin entrèrent en contact avec la peau de sa femme, il fut projeté quelques mètres plus loin alors qu'un étrange fluide, semblable à des tentacules ou à de la fumée, sortait du corps de Frigga.

Thor se positionna devant Jane pour la protéger de l'Ether avançant inexorablement vers eux et le roi au sol. Ce dernier tentait vainement de distinguer Frigga dans cet amas de fluide rouge, mais il n'y parvint pas.

Alors que l'Ether ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres d'Odin, Thor et Jane impuissants, une vive lumière verte partit de ce qui semblait être le point d'où apparaissait l'Ether. Cette lumière forma une sphère qui emprisonna le danger et rapetissa peu à peu contre la volonté de l'Ether qui semblait se déchainer contre les parois de ce globe. Alors que celui-ci ne faisait plus que deux mètres de diamètre, une lumière vive apparut de nouveau, aveuglant toutes les personnes présentes.

Lorsqu'Odin put de nouveau distinguer ce qu'il se passait, il vit que la lumière était devenue une douce lueur verte qui réintégrait un corps.

- Frigga ! cria terrifié le roi d'Asgard en se précipitant vers la forme allongée au sol.

Il la prit de nouveau doucement dans ses bras, prenant garde cette fois à ne pas toucher sa peau. Après avoir ordonné à des gardes qui avait accouru suite à l'éclair vert qui avait illuminé le couloir d'aller chercher des guérisseurs et s'être assuré que Jane allait bien, Thor s'approcha de ses parents, inquiet de voir sa mère si immobile.

Frigga rouvrit de nouveau doucement les yeux. Son regard se posa sur le visage inquiet d'Odin et elle tenta de sourire mais n'y parvint pas, grimaçant de douleur à la place.

- Mon amour... dit doucement Odin, désolé de ne pas pouvoir aider la personne qu'il chérissait le plus dans les 9 royaumes.

- Odin... L'Ether, il est en moi... Ma magie le retient...

La reine d'Asgard sentit ses yeux se fermer d'eux-mêmes et les ténèbres commençaient déjà à l'envelopper. Elle ne put que distinguer le visage d'Odin qui tentait désespérément de la garder consciente avant que le noir ne l'envahisse complètement

0o0o0

Dans une des lumineuses chambres des maisons de guérison, Eir, la déesse de la médecine, s'affairait depuis près d'une heure autour de sa patiente inconsciente alors qu'Odin serrait, depuis que tout danger avait été écarté grâce à une potion, la main de sa femme dans la sienne. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'effrayait le plus : la pâleur et l'immobilisme si inhabituel de Frigga, la mine soucieuse d'Eir, ou le silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce.

Après quelques autres minutes au silence insoutenable, la guérisseuse se tourna enfin vers le roi et sembla chercher ses mots. Odin prit pitié d'elle et engagea la conversation en premier.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

La question était stupide. Frigga n'allait pas bien, les grimaces de douleurs qui parfois déformaient son visage l'attestaient. Pourtant, Odin tenait à poser cette question, nourrissant encore l'infime espoir que sa femme se rétablirait et que tout redeviendrait comme avant. Mais Eir le fit vite déchanter.

- Mon roi, je… Je suis désolée de vous le dire mais… Non. Notre reine ne va pas bien.

- Continuez, exigea Odin tout en serrant plus fort la main de sa reine.

La déesse jeta un coup d'œil navré à sa patiente inerte avant de se retourner vers son souverain.

- Hélas mon roi, les dires de la reine étaient exacts, l'Ether est en elle.

Odin, accablé par la nouvelle, tourna de nouveau la tête vers son aimée. Rien ne pouvait laisser croire que l'Ether était en elle, nulle manifestation d'aucune sorte ne signalait sa présence depuis que Frigga s'était évanouie. Mais, bien qu'invisible, l'Ether était là et Odin n'en était que trop conscient.

- Que va-t-il se passer ? demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse.

- A vrai dire mon roi, répondit Eir, je n'en sais rien. Normalement, l'Ether absorbe l'énergie vitale de son hôte, c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait commencé à faire sur la Midgardienne, et que ce soit sur un humain ou un Asgardien l'effet devrait être le même. Mais notre reine n'est pas une Asgardienne "normale", c'est une magicienne, et sa magie se bat contre l'Ether, ce qui affaiblit votre femme.

Le cœur d'Odin se serra d'angoisse alors qu'il craignait de comprendre ce que cela signifiait.

- Y a-t-il un moyen de… de faire sortir l'Ether de son corps ?

- Non mon roi, répondit Eir. Ou alors il m'est inconnu.

Le dieu de la victoire soupira et regarda de nouveau avec désespoir sa reine inerte.

- Que va-t-il lui arriver ? demanda-t-il en caressant doucement la joue de son aimée.

- Je ne peux faire que des suppositions pour le moment, car cela n'est encore jamais arrivé. Mais je crains que la magie de notre reine ne soit pas assez puissante face à l'Ether et que ce combat ne la tue à petit feu. Mais si la reine Frigga cède, alors L'Ether prendra possession d'elle et la contrôlera sans que notre reine ne puisse rien y faire. J'ai peur mon roi, que dans ces deux cas votre femme ne finisse par se faire… contrôler par l'Ether, car même si elle résiste, cela m'étonnerait malheureusement qu'elle y arrive jusqu'à la fin.

Odin ferma les yeux alors que leur horrible futur se profilait devant lui, terrifiant.

- Combien de temps ? interrogea-t-il de la voix la plus calme qu'il put.

- Seulement quelques mois mon roi, j'en ai peur.

Un silence plana quelques instants dans la pièce qui semblait s'être assombrie à cause de l'affreuse nouvelle.

- Mon roi, commença Eir, il est de mon devoir de vous avouer quelque chose mais… Je ne sais comment vous le dire.

- Parlez mon amie, je ne vous en voudrais jamais de me dire la vérité, assura le roi en posant de nouveau son regard sur la déesse.

- Eh bien… D'après les différents tests que j'ai fait sur la reine et mes connaissances, il est en effet impossible d'extraire l'Ether de son corps, mais… Il y a un moyen de le détruire.

Le regard du roi se teinta d'incompréhension avant que l'évidence ne lui apparaisse. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur avant qu'il ne questionne d'une voix faible la guérisseuse :

- Ne me dites pas que…

- Si, je le crains mon roi. La seule façon d'expulser l'Ether de notre reine sans que cette entité maléfique ne s'empare de son corps, et par conséquent de ses pouvoirs, serait de…

- Non ! Je ne veux pas en entendre plus ! La coupa soudain Odin, se levant violemment de sa chaise.

- Mais, mon seigneur…

- Frigga ne sera pas tuée pour des suppositions ! Vous ne pouvez être sûre de ce que vous avancez et sa mort ne servira sûrement à rien si ce n'est déchainer l'Ether !

- Mon roi, je vous assure qu'il n'y a aucun autre moyen, sinon croyez bien que je n'aurais jamais osé songer à une telle chose ! Mais hélas ce n'est pas le cas et…

- Suffit ! Vous allez sur le champ me jurer de ne révéler ceci à personne.

- Mais…

- Le jurez-vous Eir ? Jurez-vous de ne révéler à personne cette inconcevable solution, pas même à ma femme ?

La voix d'Odin s'était faite menaçante et de sombres nuages apparaissaient dans le ciel. Eir, ne souhaitant en aucun cas subir le courroux du roi et encore moins avoir la mort de la reine sur la conscience, obtempéra donc.

Les noirs nuages disparurent alors qu'Odin sentait de nouveau le poids de sa peine et de sa peur peser lourdement sur ses épaules. Il s'assit sur la chaise délaissée quelques minutes plus tôt et se saisit de la main toujours aussi inerte et pâle de Frigga.  
Il y eut de nouveau un silence pesant avant que le roi ne reprenne la parole.

- Laissez-nous, ne put-il que murmurer.

Eir s'inclina et sortit silencieusement, laissant un peu d'intimité à son roi en peine auquel elle cacha du mieux qu'elle put les larmes qui lui avaient échappées. Odin ne les vit pas, trop absorbé qu'il était par le visage si pâle et délicat de sa femme. Il se pencha doucement vers sa reine et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front. Quelques larmes traitresses glissèrent sur ses joues pour la première fois depuis plus de mille ans.

- Oh Frigga… murmura-t-il, éploré.

Il ne pourrait choisir, il le savait. Entre son amour et la sûreté d'Asgard, entre son âme-sœur et son royaume, jamais il ne pourrait choisir. Sa raison l'incitait évidemment à sacrifier Frigga pour sauver des milliers de personnes, mais son cœur, lui, ne pouvait se résoudre à tuer de sang-froid celle qui partageait sa vie depuis des milliers d'années et qui détenait son cœur depuis bien plus longtemps…

* * *

**Alors ça vous a plu ? :D:D**

**J'espère que les explications d'Eir ont été assez compréhensibles et si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP ! ;)**

**Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas médecin et que, si dans ce chapitre ou un suivant, quelque chose du point de vue médicale vous choque, j'en suis désolée. Mais en même temps, mon histoire relève plutôt du domaine de la fantaisie, vous en conviendrez ?**

**En tout cas, merci à tous mes lecteurs et comme d'habitude, une review est la bienvenue ;)**

**Bonne journée à tous !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Et un nouveau chapitre, un !**

**Je remercie encore tout les reviewvers, vos commentaires font toujours autant plaisir, ainsi que Lawnon pour sa correction toujours aussi rapide et efficace :)**

**Ah, et je voulais préciser que pour ceux ou celles qui désespère de voir Loki dans cette fic, sachez qu'il sera bien présent mais dans seulement quelques chapitres. Mais il sera très présent rassurez-vous ;)**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Ce fut d'abord un lancinant mal de tête que ressentit Frigga, puis le doux toucher d'une main caressant sa joue et le murmure lointain d'une voix chérie.

- Odin ? murmura la reine d'Asgard encore ensommeillée.

- Je suis là Frigga, lui répondit doucement son mari.

La magicienne tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais la luminosité de la pièce l'aveugla aussitôt et elle les referma prestement. Par les Neuf Royaumes, que sa tête la faisait souffrir ! Elle se sentait si faible, si lourde… Comme si un poids invisible en elle l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement.

Au prix d'un immense effort, Frigga réussit à rouvrir les yeux. Son regard se posa d'abord sur le plafond, d'un blanc éblouissant, puis se baissa sur ses draps et là, elle se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas : sa chambre était d'une belle couleur doré, alors que dans l'endroit où elle se trouvait actuellement, tout était d'un blanc éclatant et aveuglant.

Elle tourna alors la tête vers Odin, assis à côté d'elle, et fut étonnée de voir sa mine soucieuse et son œil rougi par les larmes. Elle le connaissait depuis des millénaires et pourtant, elle ne l'avait pas vu pleurer plus de deux ou trois fois.

- Odin ? Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète tout en cherchant dans sa mémoire la cause de la tristesse de son époux.

Avant que celui-ci n'ait pu lui répondre, les souvenirs de Frigga lui revinrent d'un coup en mémoire et elle laissa échapper un hoquet de peur avant de se redresser et de questionner vivement son époux.

- Jane ! Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Et Asgard ? Combien y a-t-il de morts et de blessés ?!

- Chuut ma reine, répondit Odin en la repoussant gentiment sur le lit, calmez-vous. La mortelle va bien et il y a moins de victimes qu'on pourrait le craindre, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Ses nouvelles semblèrent apaiser la reine d'Asgard qui accepta de se rallonger. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence où chacun fut plongé dans ses pensées avant que Frigga n'interroge de nouveau son mari d'une voix hésitante.

- Et… L'Ether ?

Odin soupira, espérant pouvoir avoir un peu plus de temps pour trouver comment annoncer la funeste nouvelle. Il se saisit tendrement d'une des fines mains de Frigga reposant sur les draps blancs et les serra brièvement avant de reprendre la parole.

- Je…

Il soupira de nouveau.

- Vous souvenez-vous ?

- Je crois, oui. Est-elle en moi ? demanda-t-elle avec appréhension.

- Oui…, ne réussit qu'à répondre Odin.

De nouveau le silence s'installa, pesant. Frigga commençait à réaliser peu à peu ce que cela impliquait. Elle connaissait les effets de l'Ether sur son hôte et pensait savoir ce qui risquait de lui arriver. Une seule question importait vraiment.

- Combien de temps ? Questionna-t-elle d'une voix plus résignée que terrifiée.

- Les guérisseurs ne savent pas précisément, répondit-t-il en décidant de lui cacher pour le moment le peu de temps qu'il leur restait. Mais d'après eux, l'Ether n'agira pas sur vous comme elle le ferait normalement car vous êtes une magicienne et que votre magie combat cette… abomination. Ils craignent cependant que votre magie ne soit pas assez puissante face à l'Ether et que ce combat ne finisse par… vous tuer.

Il avait murmuré les deux derniers mots trop lourds à supporter. Odin ne pouvait pas le concevoir : sa reine, sa femme, son amour, celle avec qui il partageait sa vie depuis plusieurs milliers d'années ne pouvait mourir ! Non. Odin se refusait à cette idée.

- Est-ce que…, commença Frigga avant de se mordre la lèvre.

-Oui, l'encouragea son époux.

- Est-ce qu'il a un moyen de vaincre l'Ether… Y compris sans que je n'aie la vie sauve ?

- Non, répondit aussitôt le roi d'une voie dure. Il n'y a aucun moyen, du moins pas pour le moment.

- Me le jurez-vous Odin ? Me jurez-vous qu'il n'y a absolument aucun moyen de détruire l'Ether ? Même un qui pourrait me coûter la vie ?

- Je le jure.

Le ton du souverain était sans appel, et même s'il se haïssait de mentir ainsi à sa femme, il serait prêt à n'importe quoi pour la garder en vie. Y compris lui mentir ainsi… Frigga le fixa quelques instants, hésitante, puis détourna de nouveau la tête. Elle devait lui faire confiance, son époux ne pourrait lui mentir, non, il ne le pourrait pas.

Alors que la reine essayait de se persuader, Odin posa doucement sa main sur sa joue et lui fit de nouveau tourner la tête vers lui.

- Ils trouveront un remède Frigga, déclara-t-il. J'en suis persuadé.

- Qu'en savez-vous Odin ? Demanda-t-elle avec un pauvre sourire et sans grande conviction.

- Car je ne peux te perdre ! Tonna Odin.

L'éclat de voix soudain de son époux avait fait sursauter la reine, et des éclairs étaient apparus dans le ciel d'Asgard. Odin serrait fortement la main de sa femme, comme pour la retenir, l'empêcher de partir à tout jamais.

Frigga sourit tristement et leva doucement sa main libre pour venir caresser la joue de son aimé.

-Oh, Odin… dit-elle. Je ne souhaite pas vous quitter non plus, mais nous devons voir la réalité en face : nous ne sommes pas immortels.

- Non ! Protesta son mari affligé. Je trouverais le moyen, je…

-Chuut… le coupa-t-elle. Ecoutez, mon roi, je vous promets de tout faire pour rester à vos côtés.

Odin ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais sa reine le coupa :

- Non. Plus une parole. Embrassez-moi, profitons pleinement de notre chance tant que nous le pouvons encore.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Frigga, une seule et unique larme qu'Odin sécha de sa main. Puis il se pencha sur sa femme et déposa ses lèvres sur celles si douces de sa reine. Le baiser dura un long moment mais il n'était ni endiablé ni fougueux, simplement aimant et tendre, comme leur amour.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Odin s'allongea à côté de sa femme qui se blottit dans ses bras forts et chauds, sentant déjà le sommeil l'emporter.

- Je t'aime Odin, murmura-t-elle avant de s'endormir.

- Je t'aime aussi, ma reine, répondit-il en la tenant tendrement dans ses bras et en enfouissant son visage dans sa belle chevelure dorée.

La lune éclaira de sa pâle lumière le visage des deux amoureux qui ne se doutaient pas que, hélas, le pire était encore à venir.

* * *

**Oui je sais, c'est pas la joie... Mais c'est choupinou quand même ?!**

**Vos avis sont appréciés et à samedi prochain ! :):)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Et voila un nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes :):)**

* * *

Lorsque Frigga se réveilla de nouveau, elle fut soulagée de constater que sa migraine s'était envolée. En revanche, l'absence des bras de son époux autour d'elle se faisait cruellement sentir et elle regrettait déjà cette tendre étreinte.

La reine ouvrit lentement les yeux, craignant d'être de nouveau éblouie par le plafond immaculé des maisons de guérison, mais elle fut surprise de constater que celui-ci n'était pas blanc mais doré et appartenait à sa propre chambre. Intriguée, Frigga se redressa sur son lit et inspecta les lieux. Un rapide tour d'horizon suffit à lui confirmer qu'elle se trouvait à présent dans sa chambre et elle en fut soulagée. La reine n'avait jamais aimé les maisons de guérisons, bien trop silencieuses et tristes pour elle. Chaque fois que la magicienne avait du s'y rendre, Odin devait quasiment l'attacher à son lit pour qu'elle ne fuit pas au bout d'une heure enfermée dans ces maudites pièces.

Un doux sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle repoussait ses couvertures et s'asseyait sur le bord de son lit. Elle était vêtue d'une chemise de nuit blanche à manches courtes, sûrement ramenée des maisons de guérison et sa longue chevelure dorée était coiffée en une tresse qui lui descendait jusqu'en bas du dos.

Frigga frissonna alors que la douce chaleur des couvertures quittait peu à peu son corps et elle voulut se lever pour s'habiller d'une façon plus décente mais, alors que ses pieds nus touchaient le sol glacé, elle fut prise d'un vertige et dut se rassoir le temps que les points noirs venus troubler sa vision ne disparaissent.

Après quelques minutes à reprendre ses esprits, la reine tenta de nouveau de se lever et y parvint après quelques efforts. Elle se sentait faible, ce qui l'agaçait superbement.

- Il va falloir que je m'y habitue, chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même avec amertume alors que le triste discours qu'avait tenu son mari la veille lui revenait en mémoire.

Alors qu'elle commençait à réfléchir à ce que le futur lui réservait, une de ses servantes, Larya, entra dans sa chambre sans frapper. Elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce avant de relever la tête et de lâcher les habits qu'elle tenait dans ses bras sous la surprise de voir sa reine debout. Frigga voulut l'aider à les ramasser mais, lorsqu'elle amorça le geste de se pencher, un vertige la prit de nouveau et elle dut se résoudre à laisser la jeune femme faire cela seule. Celle-ci se confondait d'excuses et ses joues se teintaient de rouge alors qu'elle ramassait le plus vite possible les vêtements.

- Je suis désolée ma reine, je… Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez réveillée, autrement jamais je ne serais entrée de la sorte ! Je suis confuse vraiment, pardonnez-moi, je…

Frigga leva une main, intimant sa suivante à se taire, ce que l'intéressée fit immédiatement. La magicienne soupira. Larya était une nouvelle parmi ses servantes et était encore intimidée par le titre de reine que possédait Frigga, ce qui désolait la plus âgée. Chaque nouvelle servante était ainsi, timide, réservée, tétanisée par la peur de faire le moindre faux pas… Et il fallait toujours plusieurs semaines, voire plusieurs mois à la reine pour réussir à développer une certaine complicité avec elles.

La plus âgée des deux femmes sourit et tenta de rassurer la plus jeune.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ma chère, je ne suis nullement offensée, vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Pourriez-vous plutôt me renseigner sur l'heure actuelle ?

Larya parut se détendre quelque peu mais c'est tout de même d'une voix timide qu'elle répondit qu'il était environ 16h.

- J'ai dormi tant que cela ?! s'étonna la reine.

- Oui majesté, le roi est resté à vos côtés toute la matinée mais a dû s'absenter pour l'après-midi.

Frigga sourit à cela, il était toujours agréable de voir combien son époux pouvait se montrer tendre et attentionné des fois. Ces moments étaient certes rares, mais la reine avait compris depuis longtemps qu'Odin ne savait juste pas comment montrer ses sentiments et ne lui en tenait plus rigueur.

Elle désigna la robe que Larya portait et demanda à la servante si elle pouvait l'aider à s'habiller. Celle-ci acquiesça prestement avant de se raviser et de déclarer d'une voix si faible qu'elle en était presque un chuchotement.

-Mais… Enfin le roi a dit… qu'il fallait que vous vous reposiez toute la journée et que vous ne vous leviez sous aucun prétexte.

Larya avait dit la dernière phrase le plus rapidement possible et semblait maintenant se recroqueviller sur elle-même de peur de subir le courroux de la reine pour l'avoir contredite. Mais, contrairement à ce que la jeune femme pensait, Frigga ne la réprimanda pas, au contraire elle sourit de nouveau et lui répondit gentiment.

- Je vois… Ne craignez rien, j'informerai mon époux que vous avez fait passer ce message mais il se trouve que je me sens parfaitement capable de sortir de cette pièce. Cependant, cette robe est affreusement compliquée à mettre et je vous saurais gré de bien vouloir m'aider, dit la reine avec un ton rassurant.

- Oui, oui bien sûr ! s'exclama Larya alors que ses joues s'empourpraient de nouveau.

0o0o0

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Frigga était assise devant sa coiffeuse, parée d'une somptueuse robe en lin bleu et aux manches de soie évasées. Larya était derrière elle et brossait les longs cheveux d'or de la reine d'Asgard.

Il semblait à la magicienne que sa servante était triste. Elle n'arborait plus le sourire émerveillé de la première fois où elle avait coiffé les cheveux de la reine et même sa joie naturelle qui lui avait immédiatement plu paraissait s'être évaporée.

- Vous semblez peinée, dit-Frigga. Puis-je vous demander pourquoi, si cela n'est pas trop indiscret ? J'espère que vous n'avez perdu personne de votre entourage lors de cette terrible attaque ?

- Oh non, non ma reine ! S'empressa de répondre Larya. Par chance je n'ai subi aucune perte, c'est juste que…

- Que… ? Parlez sans crainte ce que vous direz restera entre nous, l'encouragea la magicienne.

- Je trouve cela tellement injuste ! Que vous soyez blessée alors que vous êtes si gentille. Le roi nous a prévenu, les servantes j'entends, que vous étiez souffrante et que nous devions prendre soin de vous dans les mois à venir. Il ne nous a pas donné de détails mais il semblait si peiné que je devine que c'est grave. C'est cela qui me rend triste, que vous soyez blessée alors que vous avez toujours été si bonne et bienveillante. C'est si injuste…

Alors que sa servante rougissait de nouveau, Frigga sourit et se tourna vers elle, lui saisissant les mains.

- Je vous remercie, Larya, de me dire cela. Et bien que je ne m'estime pas à la hauteur de vos louanges, elles sont tout de même très agréables à entendre. Néanmoins, je tiens à faire remarquer que je ne suis pas la plus à plaindre. Je ne suis pas morte et n'ai subi aucun décès dans mes proches suite à cette attaque, contrairement à beaucoup d'autres… A ce propos, j'espère que mes autres suivantes ne sont pas de ces malheureux, êtes-vous au courant de leur situation ?

- Aucune de vos suivantes n'a été tuée lors de cette attaque, dit Larya. Hélas, Lynn a été blessée au bras mais pas grièvement il me semble, et Daria a perdu l'un de ses frères.

- Voilà qui est très triste, répondit la reine alors que tout sourire disparaissait de son visage.

Sa servante hocha la tête et un silence s'installa dans la pièce alors que toutes deux songeaient avec peine au funeste sort des victimes de cette odieuse agression.

Lorsque Larya eu finit de la coiffer, Frigga la remercia et se leva pour se diriger vers la porte.

- Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne ma reine ? S'enquit la jeune femme.

- Non, merci, répondit la reine. Je saurai me débrouiller seule.

Puis elle ouvrit la porte de ses appartements et sortit en appréhendant déjà les ravages qu'elle pourrait découvrir dans le jadis magnifique palais d'or .

* * *

**Voili, voilou ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et si vous avez encore une minute à m'accorder, pensez à laisser une review ! ;)**

**Je ne sais pas si cela a gêné quelques uns d'entre vous mais je considère que les servantes de Frigga sont également ses suivantes, bien que cela soit sensiblement différent normalement.**

**Bonne journée :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut, salut :D**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui se portera sur notre "petit" prince blond et sur sa copine. Je préviens néanmoins que Jane ne sera sûrement pas très présente étant donné que je n'aime pas vraiment le personnage trop... princesse en détresse à mon goût :(**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :):)**

* * *

Frigga se baladait sans but dans le vaste palais d'Asgard et elle ne put hélas que constater les immenses ravages que l'attaque avait créés. Bien que l'aile des appartements royaux ait été épargnée de tous ces massacres, la reine découvrit au fur et à mesure de sa marche que ce n'était que l'un des rares endroits et que les dégâts étaient malheureusement immenses.

En effet, plus on se rapprochait de la salle du trône, plus on pouvait constater les dommages qu'avait subis la cité d'or. Les murs étaient troués par endroits, des gravats jonchaient les longs couloirs, les sublimes vitraux étaient éparpillés au sol en milliers d'éclats de verre et des tâches de couleur rouge dont Frigga n'eut, hélas, aucun mal à deviner la provenance, souillaient le palais, rappel constant du nombre de victimes causées par cet horrible attentat.

Un silence insupportable régnait sur Asgard, seulement troublé par le bruit des pas résonnant dans les couloirs et des pleurs des malheureux que cette attaque n'avait pas laissés indemnes.

Frigga frissonna. Non par frilosité car l'astre solaire brillait encore dans le ciel, faisant étinceler de mille feux la cité d'or en peine, mais bien à cause de l'atmosphère morbide qui s'était emparée d'Asgard et semblait étouffer les survivants de par sa trop grande présence.

Ne supportant plus de voir à quel point la désolation s'était saisie du palais, Frigga décida d'aller tenter de se détendre dans son petit coin de paradis qui, par chance, avait été épargné : ses jardins.

Les jardins de la reine étaient réputés pour être les plus beaux de tout Asgard, si ce n'était des Neuf Royaumes. Toutes les fleurs, arbres ou autres végétaux que la reine avait pu ramener de ses différents voyages dans les Neuf Royaumes étaient là. Bien sûr, il y avait également des plantes d'Asgard qui se mélangeaient aux plus exotiques, créant un million de variétés, de couleurs et de senteurs qui se mariaient toujours merveilleusement et étonnamment bien entre elles.

Parfois, lorsque ses obligations royales lui laissaient un peu de répit, la magicienne venait ici et s'occupait amoureusement de ses fleurs. Non pas que le travail des jardiniers lui déplaise, elle aimait simplement jardiner, cela l'apaisait et lui permettait de réfléchir de façon claire.

Nombre de nobles trouvaient cette tâche indigne de son rang mais peu lui importait leurs opinions car à son avis, les personnes s'offusquant que la reine puisse prendre du plaisir à mettre la main à la pâte étaient des personnes totalement dénuées d'intérêt, et leurs opinions l'étaient donc également. Ce raisonnement était certes quelque peu dur, mais si elle devait prêter attention à toutes les remarques que les courtisans proféraient, Frigga ne tiendrait pas plus d'un siècle.

Après quelques minutes de marche dans le palais dévasté, la reine distingua enfin ses jardins. En se rapprochant, elle remarqua que son fils, Thor, et la Midgardienne ayant conquis son cœur, se tenaient sur l'un des balcons surplombant les jardins et discutaient. Elle sourit et se dirigea vers eux, se faisant la réflexion que la joie flagrante sur le visage de son fils valait bien tout l'or du monde.

Frigga avait détesté la tristesse perpétuellement inscrite sur le visage de son aîné ces dernières années, et avait détesté encore plus l'idée de ne pouvoir lui venir en aide. Malgré sa grande affection pour Sif, la reine souhaitait par-dessus tout que Thor soit heureux, et si pour cela il devait aimer une Midgardienne pendant seulement quelques dizaines d'années, et bien soit. Après tout, l'amour ne se contrôle pas et si son fils avait vraiment trouvé l'amour et que Jane le lui rendait, pourquoi ne pas les laisser vivre heureux même si leur bonheur ne serait qu'éphémère ?

0o0o0

Lorsque Thor remarqua que sa mère s'avançait vers eux, il s'approcha immédiatement d'elle et lui offrit son bras que Frigga accepta avec joie.

- Mère ! Comment allez-vous ? S'enquit immédiatement le prince bien qu'un simple coup d'œil à la reine lui fit comprendre que sa question était idiote.

Thor n'avait hélas que pu remarquer la pâleur de sa mère ainsi que sa faiblesse inhabituelle dans ses gestes et, bien que son père l'ait mis au courant de l'état de Frigga, cela lui fit tout de même un choc de la voir ainsi. Il se maudit de ne pas être allé la voir plus tôt et se promit de prendre soin d'elle désormais, pour le peu de temps qu'il leur restait, pensa-t-il avec amertume.

- Bien Thor, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Frigga avec son doux sourire rassurant que Thor affectionnait tant.

Ce sourire avait un effet magique sur le prince lorsqu'il était enfant, l'apaisant lors de ses pires peurs et le consolant au moindre de ses maux. Mais le détenteur de Mjölnir n'était plus un enfant et ce sourire ne suffisait plus à le rassurer alors que sa mère allait si mal.

- Ne devriez-vous pas être couchée ? Demanda-t-il néanmoins avec inquiétude.

- Mon fils, répondit Frigga avec une certaine sévérité bien que son sourire soit toujours accroché à ses lèvres. Croyais-tu vraiment que je resterais dans ma chambre à ne rien faire alors qu'il y a justement tant à faire ?

- Disons que je l'espérais, sourit-il à son tour devant l'entêtement presque enfantin de sa mère. Tâchez tout de même de vous ménager.

Frigga lâcha un petit rire avant de se tourner vers Jane.

- Et vous ma chère, comment vous sentez-vous ? Demanda la reine. Tout cela doit vous effrayer quelque peu…

- Oh je vais très bien Madame, je vous remercie, répondit la Midgardienne très intimidée que la reine d'Asgard lui parle aussi naturellement.

Frigga lui offrit un sourire apaisant avant de s'avancer vers le balcon, prenant appui sur la rambarde et offrant son visage au soleil déclinant dans le ciel. Jane songea alors que malgré les millénaires d'existence de la reine, celle-ci était encore une très belle femme dotée d'une grâce naturelle que Jane n'avait que rarement vue.

Il n'y avait pas que ses incroyables cheveux blonds ou ses yeux d'un bleu perçant : tout dans sa stature et son attitude inspirait le respect et l'auréolait d'une sorte d'aura que la Midgardienne ne saurait définir avec précision. Néanmoins, elle avait incontestablement l'allure d'une reine, et ceci bien que ses gestes soient d'une étrange faiblesse, ce qui ramena Jane à la veille et fit remonter toute la culpabilité en elle.

- Madame, je voudrais m'excuser, dit alors la terrienne.

Frigga se retourna vers elle et plongea ses yeux pénétrants dans ceux de Jane.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Interrogea la magicienne bien qu'elle pensait déjà connaître la réponse.

- C'est de ma faute. Si je n'avais…

-Je vous arrête tout de suite mon enfant, la coupa Frigga en devinant que Jane parlait de son état. S'il y a un fautif c'est Malekith et il a déjà payé.

La voix de la reine s'était faite dure et son regard également alors qu'elle prononçait la dernière phrase. Thor comprit instantanément que, malgré son apparence calme et posée, sa mère ne s'était toujours pas complètement remise des événements de la veille. Ce qui était normal, songea-t-il, Frigga avait beau être une femme forte, il n'en restait pas moins que ce qu'elle avait vécu ne pouvait s'effacer en une journée et ne le pourrait sûrement jamais, et dans aucun des esprits des Asgardiens d'ailleurs. Tous avaient trop perdu…

Le prince tenta donc de retenir Jane alors que celle-ci allait de nouveau aborder la reine mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

- Mais Madame… Tenta de nouveau l'astrophysicienne.

- Trop de peine a déjà été causée par cette odieuse attaque, n'en rajoutez pas inutilement, la coupa de nouveau Frigga. Je ne vous en veux pas, ne vous en voulez donc pas vous-même.

Bien que douce, la voix de la reine était autoritaire et n'admettait aucune réplique. Jane finit par comprendre que la magicienne ne souhaitait pas s'appesantir sur le sujet.

- Je… J'essayerai majesté, répondit Jane en inclinant la tête.

Frigga sourit gentiment et s'approcha d'elle pour lui prendre les mains.

- Appelez-moi Frigga. Tous ces titres ne sont bons que pour les étrangers.

Jane et Thor sourirent à leur tour, appréciant tous deux la façon subtile avec laquelle Frigga avait accueilli Jane dans la famille.

- Bien, répondit l'intéressée. Mais appelez-moi Jane alors.

- Et bien soit, Jane, que diriez-vous d'une ballade dans Asgard ? Les jardins sont superbes en cette saison et je ne doute pas que mon fils saura être un guide hors pair.

- C'est une très bonne idée Mère ! S'exclama Thor.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui fit un baiser sur la joue.

- Prenez soin de vous, ajouta-il avant de présenter son bras à Jane.

- Au revoir… Frigga, dit celle-ci en un sourire timide avant de prendre le bras du prince.

Tous deux s'éloignèrent sous le regard bienveillant de la reine, ne voyant pas les doigts de Frigga s'agripper à la rambarde en cherchant un soutien.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà, merci à tous pour votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, seul moyen pour l'auteur de savoir quoi et éventuellement comment s'améliorer ;)**

**Pour les prochains chapitres, le brevet approche _hélas_ à grand pas et par conséquent je ne vous promets pas de poster toujours dans les délais dans les prochaines semaines, j'essayerais néanmoins.**

**Concernant Loki, je devine que de nombreux ou nombreuses d'entre vous attendent de le voir apparaitre dans mon histoire. Et bien sachez qu'il devrait arriver dans deux ou trois chapitres. Mais je tiens à prévenir que cette fic ne se focalisera sûrement pas sur lui, bien qu'il sera tout de même bien présent à la fin.**

**En tout cas merci à tous et à toutes pour votre lecture et à la semaine prochaine j'espère ! :):)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

**Voici donc un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira :):)**

**Je tiens à remercier Lawnon qui, malgré toutes les activités qu'elle peut bien avoir, me fournit toujours une correction à temps et de très bonne qualité !**

**Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

- Frigga !

L'intéressée se retourna, cachant du mieux qu'elle put sa soudaine faiblesse en reconnaissant la voix de son époux. Celui-ci s'avançait rapidement vers elle, courant presque, ce qui était inhabituel pour le roi d'Asgard. Il était toujours digne, ne montrant jamais ses sentiments en public et, par conséquent, ne courant jamais dans les couloirs du palais d'or.

Frigga inspira un grand coup et se redressa pour que son mari ne voie pas son léger malaise puis répondit :

- Oui, mon roi ?

- Que faites-vous ici ? Questionna-t-il en baissant la voix pour éviter d'attirer trop l'attention.

Après tout, le roi n'élevait que peu souvent la voix contre sa femme, surtout en public.

- Je souhaitais prendre l'air, répondit calmement Frigga.

- J'avais pourtant demandé à ce que vous ne vous leviez sous aucun prétexte et que vous vous reposiez.

- N'en voulez pas à mes suivantes pour cela, votre message m'est effectivement parvenu mais je ne souhaitais pas rester enfermée dans mes appartements.

La voix de Frigga s'était quelque peu élevée et Odin allait faire de même avant qu'il ne se rende compte que tout ceci ne mènerait qu'à une dispute. Or, il ne voulait pas perdre le précieux temps qu'il lui restait en compagnie de la femme qu'il aimait à se disputer. Le roi se calma donc et saisit les mains de sa femme dans les siennes.

- Frigga, reprit-il plus doucement. Je ne souhaitais nullement vous enfermer comprenez-le, je m'inquiétais simplement de votre bien-être. Et si je vous ai contrariée j'en suis désolé, pardonnez-moi.

La reine fut étonnée du soudain changement d'humeur d'Odin puis elle se rendit compte combien cette amorce de dispute était ridicule. Et bien que surprise par le calme inhabituel dont faisait preuve son époux, elle ne put qu'y adhérer.

- Non, Odin, c'est moi qui suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle à son tour. J'aurais sans doute mieux fait de suivre vos sages conseils mais vous me connaissez mieux que quiconque et savez que je suis incapable de rester ainsi cloîtrée dans mes appartements.

Le roi sourit, bien conscient de cela. Sa femme était une femme énergique et vaillante, bien plus taillée pour le champ de bataille que pour la cour, et c'était une des nombreuses choses qu'Odin aimait chez sa femme.  
Néanmoins, il n'appréciait guère son escapade si tôt après son réveil et lui demanda gentiment si elle voulait bien retourner dans ses appartements, ne serait-ce que pour le rassurer.

- Vous êtes une vraie mère poule Odin, déclara-t-elle en souriant.

- Une mère poule ? Questionna celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- C'est une expression midgardienne qui signifie que vous êtes tellement attentionné que cela en est presque étouffant !

- Nullement ! C'est simplement que…

Le pauvre souverain cherchait en vain un moyen de contredire sa femme alors que celle-ci haussait un sourcil et qu'un fin sourire apparaissait sur son visage. Odin s'aperçut alors que sa reine se moquait de lui et se mit à bougonner dans sa barbe. Frigga rit et s'approcha de lui pour l'enlacer tendrement.

D'abord surpris par ce geste d'affection inhabituel en public, Odin rendit bien vite son étreinte à sa femme et au diable ce qu'en penseraient ceux qui les verraient. Etait-ce un crime que d'aimer sa femme ?  
Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, profitant chacun de la présence si réconfortante de l'autre, puis, Odin pencha la tête et murmura à l'oreille de sa douce :

- Mon aimée, navré de me montrer aussi "mère poule", mais je vous en prie, allez-vous reposer.

Frigga se dégagea doucement des bras de son mari et lui sourit.

- Soit mon amour, puisque vous insistez… M'accompagnerez-vous ou avez-vous encore quelques tâches urgentes ?

- Rien n'est plus important que le bien-être de ma reine, répondit Odin en lui présentant son bras.

La reine le prit avec joie et ils commencèrent à marcher en direction des appartements royaux. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux avant que Frigga ne reprenne la parole.

- J'ai pu constater par moi-même combien les dégâts matériels étaient importants, mais qu'en est-il au niveau humain ? Y-a-t-il beaucoup de pertes, bien que je craigne hélas déjà connaître la réponse...

Toute trace de joie disparut du visage d'Odin et sa femme s'en voulut quelque peu de la lui enlever, mais elle devait savoir.

- Oui j'en ai peur Frigga, déclara-t-il d'une voix peinée. Cette attaque a été la plus dévastatrice depuis plusieurs siècles.

- Combien ?

- Précisément ? Je l'ignore, mais cela se compte certainement en plusieurs centaines.

Frigga baissa la tête, retenant ses larmes. Tant de morts inutiles pour une querelle qui datait de plusieurs millénaires. Pendant quelques instants, elle en voulut à Börr pour sa bêtise. L'Ether aurait dû être détruite dès le commencement ou au moins ils auraient dû être prévenus qu'un telle arme de destruction existait encore ! Ainsi, tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé et Asgard ne serait pas une cité en deuil aujourd'hui.

Le roi se rendit vite compte de la tristesse qui avait envahi sa femme, mais ne sut que dire pour apaiser sa peine. Pourtant, il éprouvait une tristesse semblable, mais il n'avait jamais été doué pour montrer ses sentiments ou pour rassurer les gens, il ne savait pas utiliser les mots en général, contrairement à son intelligente reine qui d'une simple phrase pouvait autant attiser la haine que chasser les pires tourments. Mais ses tourments à elle, personne ne savait l'en rassurer et Odin en était profondément peiné.

Mais après tout, songea-t-il, il était le souverain d'Asgard, le Père de Toutes Choses, il ne pouvait s'occuper de tout et en tant que roi, certainement pas de cela. Cependant, une petite voix lui rappela qu'il ne pouvait ainsi se voiler la face et que, bien que roi, il était aussi père et mari, rôles qu'il avait un peu trop tendance à négliger…

Leur marche continua dans le silence, chacun plongés dans de trop sombres pensées jusqu'à leur destination. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux appartements royaux, Frigga se tourna vers son époux et lui demanda d'une voix douce s'il pouvait rester avec elle. Odin vit bien dans les yeux et dans le ton de sa femme qu'elle ne souhaitait pas rester seule, mais hélas il ne put accéder à sa requête.

- Je suis navré Frigga, dit-il avec peine, mais il y a encore de nombreuses choses que je dois faire avant la fin de cette pénible journée. Cette attaque a créé énormément de boulversements et je crains que cela ne soit une tâche ardue que de tout faire rentrer dans l'ordre.

- Mais, n'ai-je pas moi aussi quelques devoirs à faire ? questionna-t-elle. Vous devez certainement avoir besoin d'aide et je dois pouvoir vous la fournir, de quelque façon que ce soit.

- Non, répondit-il peut être un peu plus fermement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Je vous en prie mon amour, reposez-vous. J'ai fait en sorte que toutes vos tâches soient prises en charge pour aujourd'hui et pour demain également, alors je vous en conjure ma reine, allez-vous reposer.

- Mais Odin…

- Frigga, la coupa-t-il. Je vous en prie.

Et devant les yeux suppliants de son mari, ainsi que la réelle inquiétude qu'elle pouvait y lire, la reine n'eut d'autre choix que de céder.

- Fort bien mon amour, vous avez gagné cette manche, mais ne me croyez pas vaincue ! J'accepte de me reposer aujourd'hui ainsi que demain, à condition que le jour suivant vous cessiez de me séquestrer dans cette chambre !

- Mon aimée je vous l'ai dit, jamais je n'ai voulu vous enfermer, s'offusqua Odin. C'est simplement que…

Frigga le coupa en posant doucement, et bien sensuellement devait avouer le pauvre roi, un doigt sur les lèvres de son mari.

- Chut Odin, je vous taquinais simplement, déclara-t-elle avec ce sourire moqueur qu'Odin affectionnait tant.

Puis elle s'approcha lentement de lui, allant jusqu'à se coller à lui avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Le souverain fut soulevé par ce baiser et ne put retenir un grognement de protestation lorsque les douces lèvres s'éloignèrent de nouveau et que sa femme rentrait dans leurs appartements avec un dernier sourire.

Un sourire semblable apparut sur les lèvres d'Odin alors qu'il se retournait et se dirigeait vers la salle du trône. Décidément sa femme était une vraie charmeuse, manipulatrice certes, mais charmeuse tout de même.

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et que ce soit le cas ou pas n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! ;)  
**

**En ce qui concerne les prochains chapitres, celui de samedi prochain ne devrait normalement pas avoir de retard mais je ne promets rien pour le suivant, le brevet étant le 27 et 28 :(**

**Merci pour votre lecture et bon week-end, voir bonnes vacances pour ceux qui y sont déjà, bande de veinards !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Me revoilà donc avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira autant qu'à moi car j'avoue que celui ci est un de mes préférés pour l'instant. :D**

**Par contre je suis attristée de voir que malgré l'assez grand nombre de personne me lisant, il n'y a que peu de review. Je suis désolé de me répéter mais la review étant l'un des meilleurs moyens pour l'auteur de s'améliorer, sachez que je serais plus que ravie de lire vos impressions, conseils et reproche, alors si vous avez le temps pensez y ;)**

**En tout cas merci à tous les reviewvers, vos commentaires me donnent vraiment envie de continuer, merci à ma géniale correctrice Lawnon et bonne lecture ! :):)**

* * *

Odin soupira. Les problèmes s'étaient éternisés en d'interminables réunions qu'il n'avait hélas pas pu éviter et la nuit était déjà tombée depuis un long moment lorsque le roi se dirigea enfin vers ses appartements.

Cela faisait maintenant de longues heures qu'Odin avait quitté Frigga et il regrettait amèrement de ne pas être allé la voir, se doutant bien qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort. Pestant pour la millième fois contre les tâches trop prenantes qui lui incombaient, il pressa le pas.

Odin ne savait s'il espérait qu'elle soit éveillée ou non. D'un côté il aimerait pouvoir lui parler et peut-être réussir à la rassurer quelque peu, de l'autre, il souhaitait qu'elle se soit reposée et que par conséquent elle dorme à une heure aussi tardive. Car bien que le roi s'était tu, il avait bien remarqué la fatigue inscrite sur les traits de son aimée et la voir ainsi l'avait fortement peiné.

Lorsqu'il atteint la porte de leur chambre, Odin posa doucement la main sur la poignée et l'ouvrit le plus silencieusement possible au cas où Frigga dormirait. La lumière était allumée, mais le silence régnait dans la pièce, intriguant le souverain. Il ouvrit la porte en grand et découvrit que leur lit était vide. Il s'avança donc et porta son regard sur le reste de la pièce. Il s'arrêta soudainement alors que ses yeux venaient de se poser sur un spectacle aussi émouvant que peinant.

Frigga se tenait là, allongée sur le canapé, les yeux clos et un livre posé sur sa poitrine. Odin se fit la réflexion qu'elle ressemblait à un ange ainsi. Ses longs cheveux d'or dénoués s'étaient éparpillés autour de son visage détendu et sa respiration était calme. Elle portait simplement une petite nuisette blanche laissant apercevoir ses magnifiques courbes que le roi ne se priva pas d'admirer. Ne manquaient plus que ses beaux yeux d'acier dans ce tableau parfait, songea Odin.

Néanmoins, la position de ses bras, l'un pendant dans le vide et l'autre encore posé sur le livre qu'il devinait qu'elle avait lâché en s'endormant, ainsi que sa posture qui semblait inconfortable montrait que sa femme avait tenté de l'attendre, il espérait juste qu'elle se soit assoupie rapidement pour pouvoir prendre ce repos dont elle avait tant besoin.

Après quelques minutes à la contempler, Odin se secoua quelque peu, elle ne pouvait rester dans cette position, sous peine de très mal dormir et de se réveiller le lendemain pleine de courbatures, ce que le roi ne souhaitait pas.  
Il s'approcha donc silencieusement et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle en avançant sa main vers sa joue dans l'idée de la réveiller pour qu'elle puisse aller dormir dans leur lit plus confortable que ce canapé.

Néanmoins, il stoppa son geste. Le visage de Frigga était si beau, si détendu et si paisible qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'arracher à son sommeil réparateur. Changeant donc d'avis, Odin se releva et examina de nouveau sa reine, cherchant le moyen le plus commode de la transporter sans pour autant la réveiller.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il se dirigea vers le lit et releva les draps avant d'enlever le livre abandonné pour le poser sur la commode et de se saisir délicatement du bras pendant de son épouse pour le placer sur son le ventre.

Il vérifia qu'elle ne se réveillait pas puis, le plus doucement possible, il passa ses bras sous les genoux de l'endormie et derrière son dos en calant sa tête contre son propre torse musclé et la souleva délicatement.

Mais pas assez apparemment puisque la reine se mit à bouger dans son sommeil.

- Odin... murmura-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Chut Frigga, dit-il d'une voix rassurante. Dormez, je veille sur vous.

La magicienne se replaça dans les bras de son époux puis se rendormit paisiblement. Odin soupira de soulagement avant de continuer sa progression vers leur grand lit, la souveraine toujours endormie dans ses bras.

Tout de même, songeait-t-il, sa reine devait être vraiment épuisée pour ne sentir sa présence que si tard. Après tout, Frigga avait un sommeil très léger et des réflexes de guerrière, il était donc généralement difficile au roi de réussir à se coucher sans la réveiller à son tour. Alors qu'elle ne se réveille que maintenant relevait du miracle, ou de l'épuisement, réalisait-t-il avec peine.

Arrivé au bord du lit, il la déposa doucement dessus puis remonta les couvertures sur elle alors que Frigga se retournait quelque peu dans son sommeil pour trouver une position plus confortable.

Au bout de quelques secondes elle se détendit et cessa de bouger, reprenant une respiration paisible. Odin sourit à cela, sa reine était si belle et si attendrissante ainsi, presque vulnérable. Mais le roi savait qu'elle ne l'était pas, loin de là. Seulement, est-ce que sa force et son courage suffiraient dans les mois à venir ?

Odin se renfrogna à cette pensée et décida de se coucher à son tour. Il se changea rapidement pour adopter des vêtements plus confortables puis rejoignit silencieusement son aimée sous la couverture, toujours en prenant garde à ne pas la réveiller.

Mais la reine semblait avoir senti sa présence car elle se rapprocha inconsciemment de lui, venant se coller à son torse en un soupir de contentement.  
D'abord surpris par ce geste, le roi enveloppa bien vite sa femme dans une douce étreinte et embrassa délicatement son front avant de sombrer à son tour dans les bras de Morphée.

0o0o0

Le noir.

La peur.

Les cris.

Des yeux blancs, puis rouges.

Le chaos.

L'Ether.

Non. Non ! Non !

- Non !

Un cri de frayeur brisa le silence de la nuit dans les appartements royaux. Odin se redressa d'un coup, saisissant son arme et allumant la lumière. Après un rapide tour d'horizon qui lui apprit que nul intrus n'avait pénétré leur chambre, il reporta son attention sur sa femme et fut saisi de frayeur en voyant qu'elle se débattait et que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux irrémédiablement clos.

- Frigga ! paniqua-t-il.

Il reposa aussitôt son arme et tenta tant bien que mal de sortir son épouse de cet affreux cauchemar.

- Frigga ! Frigga c'est moi, Odin ! Frigga ouvrez les yeux, réveillez-vous, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar ! Frigga !

Le pauvre roi ne savait que faire pour la réveiller. Sa femme se débattait furieusement et des larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues alors qu'elle continuait à hurler de frayeur.

- Non, non, non ! Odin ! Odin à l'aide ! Malekith, l'Ether, non !

Odin se figea pendant quelques instants à ce nom. Malekith ? Était-ce donc lui qui insufflait une telle peur à sa reine ? Un nouveau cri déchira la nuit et Odin se reconcentra vite sur sa femme paniquée, lui secouant l'épaule et l'appelant désespérément.

- Écoute-moi Frigga ! Ecoute ma voix, je suis là ! Tout cela n'est qu'un cauchemar Frigga, un cauchemar ! Ouvre les yeux je t'en prie !

-Aaaaah ! hurla F rigga avant d'ouvrir les yeux brusquement.

Elle tenta d'abord d'échapper à la prise de son mari qui la tenait fermement contre lui, puis, en reconnaissant Odin, elle s'effondra en pleurant dans ses bras.

- Oh Odin… Malekith, il était là… Et l'Ether ! Je… Je ne pouvais rien faire et… et… tenta désespérément d'expliquer Frigga entre deux sanglots.

- Chut Frigga, tenta-t-il de la rassurer en resserrant son étreinte autour d'elle. Tout va bien, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Je suis là, je ne les laisserais jamais te faire de mal, tu le sais. Chut, calme-toi, tout va bien…

- Il… Il n'est pas là n'es pas ? Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, essaya de se calmer la reine.

- Oui Frigga, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Malekith est mort, plus jamais il ne te fera de mal, lui ou quiconque d'autre, je te le promets.

Frigga pleura encore pendant quelques minutes contre son mari qui tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de la rassurer. Elle finit par se calmer et se blottit un peu plus contre Odin qui ne comptait pas la lâcher avant un long moment.

- Je… Je suis désolée de vous avoir réveillé Odin, s'excusa la reine d'une voix encore tremblante.

- Non ma reine, ne vous inquiétez pas. Dormez, je veille sur vous, je ne vous quitte pas, vous ne risquez rien.

Il l'embrassa doucement et sentit sa respiration se calmer. Puis, Frigga enfouit sa tête contre le torse de son mari et, au bout de quelques minutes de silence seulement entrecoupé par ses sanglots persistants, la reine finit par s'endormir.

Odin laissa échapper un soupir de tristesse en regardant le visage maintenant angoissé de son épouse. La trace de ses larmes y était encore visible et il essuya doucement les quelques-unes qui restaient.

Le roi avait été étonné par cette soudaine crise. Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois que Frigga faisait de mauvais rêves, mais il devait avouer que celui-ci avait été d'une rare puissance.  
Après tout, sa femme était une femme courageuse et il n'avait presque jamais vu une telle frayeur chez elle. Mais la terreur inscrite dans ses yeux… Il ne pensait pas que cette attaque avait laissé une telle marque sur elle et se maudit aussitôt de ne pas y avoir pris plus garde.

Admirant de nouveau le visage de sa reine endormie, il se promit de passer le plus de temps possible avec elle le lendemain, bien qu'il se doutait que cela ne serait pas facile.

Soupirant, il se cala contre les oreillers et tenta de trouver le sommeil, serrant toujours contre lui le corps tremblant de sa reine tourmentée.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus :D**

**En ce qui concerne le prochain chapitre je crains de ne pouvoir le poster la semaine prochaine par faute de temps car le brevet étant jeudi et vendredi, il faut que je révise. J'essayerais mais je ne promets rien, bonne journée à tous ! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu publier la semaine dernière, mais avec le brevet et les révisions je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps :(**

**Concernant les horaires pendant les vacances, je vais essayer d'être aussi régulière que possible mais entre les voyages, les colos, les fêtes... Je crains de ne pouvoir avoir une présence hebdomadaire sans faille et je m'en excuse d'avance.**

**Merci encore à ma correctrice _Lawnon_ et bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Le soleil faisait déjà étinceler la magnifique cité d'or depuis quelques heures lorsque la souveraine se réveilla. Elle garda encore quelques instants les yeux fermés, appréciant la douceur de ses draps et des bras l'enlaçant.

A cette pensée, Frigga ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour voir avec étonnement le torse de son mari en face d'elle. Elle n'osa pas bouger, de peur de le réveiller, et se mit à réfléchir. Son mari ne devrait-il pas être en train d'accomplir quelque tâche à cette heure ? Car, d'après le soleil inondant de lumière les appartements royaux, la matinée devait déjà avoir bien commencé.

Peut-être son roi faisait-il la grasse matinée… Mais dans ce cas, était-ce volontaire ou était-il tout simplement trop épuisé pour se réveiller à l'heure ? En réfléchissant à laquelle des deux options était la plus probable, Frigga se souvint de l'horrible nuit qu'elle avait passée. Elle frissonna, son cauchemar lui avait semblé si réel, si terrifiant…

Chassant ses mauvais souvenirs de son esprit, elle se rappela néanmoins qu'elle avait réveillé son mari. La reine se mordit la lèvre, voilà qui expliquait sûrement le réveil si tardif d'Odin.

Après avoir réfléchi quelques minutes elle décida de le réveiller. Après tout, s'il était en retard, elle seule pouvait le prévenir. Ce ne serait certainement pas les serviteurs qui oseraient venir déranger le Père de Toutes Choses dans ses appartements, ni qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. Personne ne souhaitait avoir affaire à la colère d'Odin, personne. Pas même la reine, malgré le fait qu'elle y soit désormais habituée.

Le plus délicatement possible, elle se retira de la douce étreinte de son mari et se redressa sur ses coudes tout en prenant garde à ne pas le réveiller. Elle l'admira quelques secondes… Malgré ses cheveux blancs et les rides sur son visage, Frigga voyait toujours en Odin le jeune homme fougueux qu'elle avait choisi d'épouser, il paraissait juste un peu plus sage, voilà tout.

La reine sourit puis caressa gentiment les joues de son époux.

- Odin, il faut vous réveiller mon amour…, dit-elle d'un ton attendri alors que ce dernier grognait quelque peu.

Frigga sourit et se pencha au-dessus du roi pour venir embrasser doucement ses lèvres. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'Odin réponde à son baiser et ouvre son unique œil.

- Frigga, soupira-t-il lorsqu'elle rompit ce baiser qu'il qualifierait de merveilleux.

- Il faut vous réveiller mon amour, répéta la reine avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

- Et c'est le plus doux des réveils que je connaisse ma reine, répondit-il avant de fondre à nouveau sur ses lèvres.

Étonnée, Frigga bascula sur le lit, se retrouvant allongée sur le dos avec son époux au-dessus d'elle qui ne semblait pas décidé à stopper leurs baisers. Alors que la reine se sentait prête à céder sous les délicieux baisers de son époux, elle se souvint de la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait réveillé et tenta de reprendre quelque peu pied.

- Odin, réussit-elle à dire entre deux baisers. Il est tard et vous… vous avez du travail…

Mais sous les assauts fougueux de son mari elle céda à son tour et mit ses bras autour de la nuque d'Odin pour l'embrasser furieusement. Celui-ci ne fut pas déplu du tout par ce revirement de situation, loin de là ! Il réussit tout de même à l'informer qu'il avait pris ses dispositions pour rester avec elle aujourd'hui.

Le roi sentit le sourire de son aimée sur ses lèvres et sourit à son tour. Il ne regrettait pas de s'être levé tôt le matin même pour demander -ordonner- qu'on le libère de ses tâches pour la journée. Et comme personne ne souhaitait contredire un roi qui peut vous griller d'un éclair en une seconde...

Il sourit de plus belle alors que leurs baisers devenaient de plus en plus torrides et que leurs mains s'égaraient sur le corps de l'autre. Odin ne savait si c'était la peur de la perdre qui le rendait si… entreprenant dès le réveil, et à vrai dire il s'en fichait complètement. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait maintenant, c'était les bras de sa douce et ses baisers.

0o0o0

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancée et pourtant les souverains d'Asgard n'avaient toujours pas quitté leur lit. Odin admirait depuis quelques temps déjà sa femme endormie et sourit lorsque celle-ci ouvrit doucement ses beaux yeux d'acier.

- Rebonjour mon amour, dit-il avec tendresse avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Rebonjour Odin, répondit-elle avec un sourire après avoir répondu à son baiser.

Ils se sourirent et se contemplèrent pendant quelques minutes dans le silence de la chambre seulement troublé par les respirations mêlées des deux souverains. Que c'était bon d'avoir une journée juste pour eux. Mais c'était hélas si rare…

- Une promenade dans les jardins vous tenterait-elle Frigga ? questionna soudain le roi.

- Avec plaisir Odin, répondit-elle en souriant.

Tous deux se levèrent et se préparèrent à sortir. Mais Frigga ne souhaitait pas faire appeler ses suivantes, voulant rester vraiment seule avec son mari aujourd'hui. Elle quémanda donc l'aide d'Odin qu'il lui offrit avec plaisir pour l'aider à mettre sa robe, une robe assez simple, d'un bleu-vert élégant aux manches évasées choisie par la reine pour ne pas effrayer son mari de par une tenue trop compliquée.

Il était vrai que certaines robes demandaient plusieurs personnes pour pouvoir les enfiler, mais la reine n'en portait qu'en de rares occasions, préférant une robe comme celle-ci : simple mais gracieuse et qui lui laissait une meilleure liberté de mouvement. Frigga n'était pas très difficile en matière de vêtements, mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'était les robes dans lesquelles elle avait l'impression d'étouffer et qui lui donnaient une sensation d'enfermement des plus désagréables.

Mais lorsque vint le moment de la coiffure, Odin arbora une expression si perdue que la reine ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Le roi bouda quelque peu à cela mais un baiser suffit à lui rendre le sourire. De toute manière, il ne boudait pas vraiment. Il adorait toujours entendre le rire cristallin de Frigga, et encore plus maintenant qu'elle risquait de lui être enlevée, réalisa-t-il avec peine. Mais il ne laissa pas paraître son chagrin, ne souhaitant en aucun cas ternir une si belle journée.

Dos à lui, Frigga n'avait pas remarqué sa soudaine amertume alors qu'elle s'affairait à brosser sa longue chevelure d'or. Odin l'admira de nouveau quelques instants avant de se tourner vers son armure. L'objet lui parut soudain bien compliqué et, après l'avoir tourné et retourné dans tous les sens sans trouver le moyen de le mettre, il décida d'abandonner et le reposa à sa place. Sa reine ne souhaitant a priori pas appeler quelques serviteurs que ce soit et l'armure étant impossible à mettre il s'en passerait pour la journée.  
Pendant ce temps, Frigga avait fini de démêler sa longue chevelure et avait opté pour une coiffure simple. Après quelques secondes de réflexion elle choisit de se faire une queue de cheval haute, mais ses cheveux descendaient tout de même jusqu'au milieu de son dos.

Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent, tous deux furent étonnés par la vue que chacun offrait, mais un sourire apparut bien vite sur leurs visages devant ce changement. Odin offrit son bras à sa reine qu'elle accepta avec joie et les souverains sortirent, prenant la direction des jardins.

* * *

**J'espère que bien qu'assez court ce chapitre vous a plu :)**

**Certains l'on peut être remarqué, j'ai changé le rating de ma fic qui est désormais _T_. Je précise pour ceux qui ne le saurait pas, cela signifie :__**** Acceptable pour les plus de 13 ans. Violence modérée, injures sans grossièreté, scènes de sexe suggérées.**Les scènes de sexe seront donc bien suggérées et non explicites. ;)  


**Voilà, voilà ! Bonne journée à tous et à samedi j'espère :D:D**


End file.
